The Heroes Sacrifice
by GravityRises
Summary: Summary inside and will most likely update every week or so Disclaimer I don't own pjo or HoO Rick Riordan does
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Percy had always had a bad life,ever since the day he found out he was a demigod. His life had been a living hell. Now he saw a way to do the right as well as escape his demigod life. First fanfic please no flames.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **3rd Person Pov**

Percy and Annabeth had finally managed to escape Tartarus. After days of constant battling and running from past enemies hell bent revenge they had finally made it through the doors,but at the cost of the Damsen and Bob. Just like Nico had promised, he led the others to the door. Percy looked up and saw Jason, Leo, Hazel,Piper,Frank,and Nico all battling Clytius the bane of Hecate's magic. After Jason landed a blow to the knee cap of the giant,Hazel threw her spatha at the giant's throat effectively making him bleed large amounts of ichor. Hecate finally showed up as Clytius fell she just brought down her torches and he shriveled to golden dust. Peace did not last as Tartarus emerged from the shadows holding the heads of Damsen and Bob. Making Percy and Annabeth sob and whimper in fear. The others not knowing who this guy was just charged him. Percy shouted "NO! Don't do it he'll kill you." Alas it was to late for Frank. Tartarus saw him first and with the flick of his wrist Frank's wooden lifeline burst into flames killing him instantly. Hazel and fell to the ground in horror as she felt the stick heat up and burn. Frank's face just went to an emotionless state as he collapsed. The rest just watched in fear as Tartarus looked at them. Percy just up no matter how bad ached. Percy looked Tartarus with new found strength and just said "No". Nothing more as Percy drew Riptide and held a defensive stance Tartarus just laughed at him and said "Tell you what if you can last more the two minutes with me i'll let your friends live and maybe the goddess. Hecate stepped out of the mist hoping she could hide from obviously that plan had failed. Percy with a look a determination in his eyes nodded. He was determined to not let anymore of his friends even if it meant the death of him. The battle ensued and Percy could barely keep up with Tartarus's primordial speed. Finally after what seemed like eternity the 2 minutes were up and Percy just grinned like an idiot. Tartarus just laughed once again,and said " I said I would let your friends and the goddess go, but never said anything about you." Tartarus threw his sword with all his strength. Percy being tried from all the fighting didn't have enough strength to dodge in time. The blade slammed into him, and impaled him into the wall. Annabeth let out a cry as she just saw her boyfriend get impaled into a wall. The rest just looked in horror as two of there best friends just died by Tartarus.

 **Sooooo what did you think for my first time writing. Next chapter i will put the olympians reactions to the news of Percy and Franks' passing. Review and no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for late update I had a project due for my english this chapter will have the reactions of Olympus and a little Cliffhanger I know I know i'm sorry, but i feel it needs to be done. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pjo or HoO Uncle Rick does. Hope you enjoy and as always read review and no flames please**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hades POV**

I was sitting my throne with my wife beside me looking out into the fields of punishment. When I felt two very powerful auras enter my realm. I was on my way to check who it was when my son IM'ed me looking very distraught. "Son whats wrong." "Dad ... Nico said" He had tears in his eyes. He seemed not able to finish his sentence. "Dad, Percy and Frank" he paused looking even more saddened. Before he even finished i knew what had happened. "Son I know i felt them enter my realm." Nico just swiped through the IM still looking distraught. At first I was taken back at how some of the most powerful demigods to ever live could die at the same time, and before the final battle at that. "Persephone, i've got to go to Olympus to tell them about their passing." Persephone nodded in understanding. I flashed to Olympus and went straight to the throne room ignoring the bows I got as i walked past nymphs and minor god. Once I got to the throne room I called an emergence council meeting. To say the council was surprised to see it was me who called the meeting would be an understatement. "What is so important Hades."Zeus said. I looked at Poseidon with sympathy. I. I. .I my voice faltered. Their deaths had only now just hit me. "Perseus Jackson and Frank Zhang are dead." The whole throne room gasped and Poseidon looked like someone had just ripped out his heart and stabbed it repeatedly. Ares actually shed a tear, which even I had never seen. Athena was the first to regain herself. She asked me how and honestly I didn't know. I hadn't thought to ask my son how they died. "I don't know Athena" I said. "Well what do you know" this time it was Poseidon that spoke. I told them my story and some gods had looks of sadness, some were crying, and some just had emotionless faces. Poseidon spoke up first and said " Prepare a shroud for my son and Frank." Hestia and Ares flashed out to get things to make the shroud. They were getting some belongings of the two. Ares came back, but hestia did not for a while. When she did, she was clutching something like a life line and looked as pale as a ghost. "Y Y You need to hear this." She handed the recorder to Poseidon. Who them pressed play hesitantly.

 **SOOOOOO what did you think again sorry for long update and cliffhanger, but I really like my idea of what happens next and didn't want to make this chapter really long. As usual Review and follows and Favs are appreciated. No flames Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter three coming up here hope you enjoy. As usual I don't own these characters or story and, Read/Review**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Poseidon POV**

As the messaged barely even started an IM appeared making me jump and drop the recorder. When it fell and hit the ground the recording just stopped. Thankfully it didn't break. I glared at whoever decided to IM me right now, but who I saw made me not angry, but sympathy it was Annabeth. I looked at her with kind eyes and asked what was wrong. She replied " We're here at Greece and, the giants are here as well we need your help to defeat them. We all nodded and flashed to old Greece. When I appeared I didn't expect to see five demigods battling a giant with a knife in their head and, the rest of the demigods slashing at their legs. The gods and I ran to help them. Zeus, Hera, and Demeter ran to help Jason. Myself and Athena ran to help Annabeth. Hephaestus and Dionysus helped Leo. Aphrodite and Ares were helping Piper. Hades, Artemis, and Apollo were helping Nico and Hazel. ( A/N in my version it was just Reyna and Hedge with the statue) The gods and demigods fought with vigor and revenge in their eyes. Revenge for Percy and Frank, and vigor for an opportunity to kill them. Poseidon then realized that his son and Frank had to die. The gods and demigods had to many hardships to battle them without hatred and rage to fuel them. They had to die so that the giants and Gaea would be defeated.

 **LINEBREAK (A/n I'm skipping the fight scenes because I suck majorly at fight scenes.)**

 **STILL POSEIDON BTW**

It was a long hard fight, but we had finally managed to defeat the giants. We thought all was good until Leo's leg had a large gash in it. His blood dropped onto the ground and suddenly the ground rumbled with a bigger earthquake then I could ever conjure up. I realized Gaea had just risen. She rose out of the ground and said " You destroyed my children, I may not be able to destroy you at your roots but, I can damn sure destroy you emotionally." "She's going to Camp HalfBlood" Annabeth exclaimed! "We are all to weak to fight her the best we can do it teleport you there." Zeus said, looking rather dreary. With that we teleported them to HalfBlood Hill. What we saw was a Giant 70 ft lady made completely of earth killing demigods. Many gods winced in pain as the saw their children being killed. Suddenly there was a loud war cry and Leo Valdez of all people burst into something hotter than greek fire. Zeus realized what he was planning and sent winds to carry him to Gaea. With a bright flash he jumped into her chest and exploded. The earth melted down and Gaea was defeated and she wailed in agony, as the flames burned her from the inside out. We all knew Leo was dead no one could survive that explosion and live. We looked at Hades and he just nodded. That was three. Three of the legendary Seven dead within a two day span. How was even possible they were the best of the best. I always thought no monster could touch them when they were together, but here was three of them dead in a two day span. The demigods cheered and whooped as the realized they just won the war. Zeus stood up and said " There shall be a huge celebration in honor of winning the war and, in honor of the fallen demigods.

 **and with that I end this chapter. Did you think you would here what the recorder said. I originally was going to write it this chapter, but realized I couldn't based on what the recorder actually said** **it just wouldn't make sense at the time anyway. I might write what it says next chapter if no new ideas come to me. As usual review and no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys its been a while. To be completely honest with you I just haven't felt like writing at all. I knew what this chapter was gonna be about and all of that, just didn't feel like writing. Anyway so here is the last chapter of " The Heroes Sacrifice "**

 **POV 3rd person in throne room**

 **Chapter 4 The Reason**

Loud music and confetti was going everywhere. Every demigod but the remaining "Seven", was cheering and dancing. The War was over, who wouldn't. The gods called on the remaining "Seven". "Heroes you have done a great service today and we would like to reward you, but first we found a recorder in Percy's cabin I think you all should hear with us." Zeus said. Zeus picked up the recorder and pressed play once more. Percy's voice came out over the recorder and said " Hey guys if you're hearing this then you won, you kicked the shit out of Gaea's forces, but I can't come back this time. I realized after the war that in order to win battles you have to have something to fight for not just for the gods, but in my case revenge. I knew I wasn't going to make it through this war not this time, didn't want to make it through it to be honest with you. After the last war I have wanted nothing, but peace. Dad, Annabeth, Mom , and everyone else i'm sorry. I died, but i'm leaving this message as well as others so that you hopefully understand why I have to go this time. Heheh it was actually Luke that made me realize something I had never thought of before. There are all these stories where the hero sacrifices himself to win, and because of his sacrifice the good guys win and the survivors all cheer, but the hero he'll never know whether his sacrifice made a difference. In the end they just have to have faith. Isn't that a bitch.

 **The end. SO if anyone recognizes that speech it was inspired and took for red vs blue season 13 episode 20. I hope you all enjoyed this story I sure enjoyed writing it and I will be making a new one about how percy keeps surviving all these wars not gonna say much more than that and the fact that it includes one of my OC's Till next time Review and Favorite please**


End file.
